theshutupcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Planets
This is the eleventh show to air on shut up cartoons.The first episode came out on September 17, 2012 and ended on December 30, 2013. '''Planets '''replaced Nature Break. Description ''Worlds will collide when reality TV moves from the Jersey Shore to Outer Space... find out what the celestial bodies in our solar system are really like in a new episode of PLANETS every Monday on Shut Up! Cartoons! '' Charaters Sun (Sol) He is seen in the trailer and is named "Sol" in the opening. Mercury Briefly seen in the trailer being pulled towards Jupiter. Also is seen laughing at Venuscz's remark of "Uranus is cheating!" Venuscz Has a very strong Spanish accent and a mustache. He plays the accordion. With his accent, the other planets (Mercury and Satyrn, for example) mistake comments like "Uranus is cheating! He's cheating all over the place!" with "Your anus is sh!tting." Baby Earth The youngest of the group, being a baby. Seen crying in the trailer. Supposedly likes ice cream. Mars Briefly seen in the trailer. Jupiter In the trailer, he has Mercury being pulled to him. Also says "Cartoons!" in the Shut Up! Openings. Satyrn In the trailer, she has a hair ring. Uranus From the trailer, he is shown to like money. He chose to play Monopoly with real money to make it more interesting. In the comments, it is said that "UrAnus is an a$$hole." Neptune He is an elder, being the oldest planet portrayed in the show. In Earth is Lost, he told Baby Earth that Monopoly was a "grown-up's game." Pluto Seen in the Intro. He seems to be a dog, probably being a reference to the famous Disney character with the same name. Black Hole He is the possibly antagonist of the show, playing a role as a serial killer who owns a stolen ice cream truck. He failed to catch Baby Earth in Earth is Lost and was described by the sun as "a black hole serial killer driving around in a stolen ice cream truck" to the other planets. Hailey Comet She was briefly seen in the trailer. She also appears in episode 2. Reception It has mixed reception in the trailer. The first episode got positive reception. Openings After every saying, Ian says, "SHUT UP!" followed by Jupiter saying "Cartoons". *Earth Is Lost: "The best game ever? Can I play?" *Jupiter’s Big Date: “All this talk about ghosts is turning me on.” *A Visit From the Stars: “I named my first three hernias after you.” *Earth Gets Sick: “I’m too hot for a lot of things.” *Coming October 15, 2012 *Coming October 22, 2012 *Coming October 29, 2012 *Coming November 5, 2012 *Coming November 12, 2012 *Coming November 19, 2012 List of Episodes #Earth Is Lost (Planets #1) (4:14) September 17, 2012 #Jupiter's Big Date (Planets #2) (4:18) September 24, 2012 #A Visit From the Stars (Planets #3) (3:35) October 1, 2012 #Earth Gets Sick (Planets #4) (3:46) October 8, 2012 #Dr. Uranus (Planets #5) (3:13) October 15, 2012 #What Is Life? (Planets #6) (3:16) October 22, 2012 #The Talent Show (Planets #7) (3:45) October 29, 2012 #Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number (Planets #8) (3:35) November 5, 2012 #Crushes on Satyrn (Planets #9) (4:06) November 12, 2012 #Earth 2.0 (Planets #10) (4:03) November 19, 2012 #Earth's Question (Planets #11) (4:09) May 27, 2013 #The Ladies' Room (Planets #12) (4:03) June 3, 2013 #Moonkey Runs Away (Planets #13) (4:05) June 10, 2013 #Uranus Finds Love (Planets #14) (4:06) June 17, 2013 #Star Marriage (Planets #15) (3:58) June 24, 2013 #Earth Goes to School (Planets #16) (3:53) July 1, 2013 #The Heart of Dark Matter (Planets #17) (3:35) July 8, 2013 #Sun Joins a Cult (Planets #18) (4:02) July 15, 2013 #Jupiter Goes to a Spa (Planets #19) (3:41) July 22, 2013 #Gas Vegas (Planets #20) (3:46) July 29, 2013 #Shine & Punishment (Planets #21) (3:49) October 19, 2013 #The Hair Club for Planets (Planets #22) (3:42) November 4, 2013 #Cool Uranus (Planets #23) (3:47) November 11, 2013 #Spacemare (Planets #24) (3:54) November 18, 2013 #Pluto Gets a Better Offer (Planets #25) (3:47) November 25, 2013 #Earth-Like Planets (Planets #26) (3:40) December 2, 2013 #Venuscz gets Deported (Planets #27) (3:54) December 9, 2013 #Fear of a Black Planet (Planets #28) (3:53) December 16, 2013 #The Science Fair (Planets #29) (3:40) December 23, 2013 #Earth's Parents (Planets #30) (3:59) December 30, 2013 Category:Mixed Reception Shows Category:Shows Category:Planets